A Fountain Of Feelings NEW
by DanXRuno4eva2
Summary: OK Well sorry for the long wait but yea heres chapter 4 of a fountain of feelings for the frist two chapters got to my old account called DanXRuno4eva well things are starting to heat up abit here please read and review
1. Chapter 3

last time:

Um thanks for helping me with my homework dan. Ah yea no prob um i have one more thing id like to ask you oh yea what is it um will you come with me to the sakura festivel? ah yea we will all go together like a family said runo no i mean like just us to like a you know date.

runo was silent she didnt know what to say she blushed and just then she heard dans mum say "dan! runo! time for dinner!" and like a bolt of lightning runo ran down stairs and dan was embarressed and alittle disaponted

(with dan)

he said to himself "what did i just do ok i hate her right, yea her music and her in genarel...so if she asks ill just say i was joking yea thats what ill say and things will go back to the way they were."

(with runo)

ok what was with that why do i feel hot again ok alright just keep cool runo everything will be fine just stay calm alright ill do it ill tell him yes after dinner ok here we go.

(during dinner)

runo kept looking at dan and trying hard to hide her blush which was very hard to do.. dan on the other had had a blush on his cheek and just a hard stern look on his face half thinking of the beautiful the idol accross from him was the possibility of how he could be in love with her and the fact he hated her. runo was having mixed feelings and all of a sudden, as if rehearsed, they both said "im done with dinner!!" and left leaving dan mother confused and in a daze.

(that night after getting ready for bed)

dan and runo had finished brushing their teeth when all of a sudden runo said "um dan about what you said earlier about going to the sakura festival together well i--" Dan stoped her by saying "oh you thought i was serious about that no way." Runo was stunned left speachless and upset but she held it back as he continued "i was just joking when i said that i mean your a rich popular idol and im just a normal teenage boy and besides i hate you" those last three words rang through runo's ears like a very loud annoying bell dan left feeling like a total jerk and runo slowly went to her room small tears trikeling down her cheaks and cried her self to sleep not hard tears small soft tears that bearly came out but she only felt that way becuase she didnt know why she was upset but she felt pain in her cheast and knew she would change tommorrow without her liking.

(the next day morning)

Dan woke up like nothing happened and got ready for school runo on the other hand woke up like she was dead inside and felt sad she opened her door and the first person she saw was the last person she wanted to see worst thing was he had a smile on his face and was acting like nothing happened "morning runo!" said dan she just looked at him and left to go to school Alone dan was very confused while runo was walking she started thinking if dan thinks im like the other rich teen idols out there then thats how ill act towards him.

(school)

the first period went as normal for everyone except dan who was feeling very awkward towards runo who was ignoring him school went on and soon it was home time and summer break runo left to go home in a hurry she got there and dan arrived just after her.

(home)

dan was about to ask runo why she was acting like she was when all a suden dans mother and father came into the room with bagage "um mum dad whats with the luggage?" "oh well me and your father are going on holidays, oh runo i have you're kimono for the sakura festival ready" "um ok said" runo "um hello back to me" said dan, "did you forget you have a guest staying with you or the fact that you have a son what are you just gonna leave me behind?" "well of course daniel" said dan's dad, "ok we're going on holiday, you have to take care of runo."

-  
ok guy i hope thats good enough sorry it took so long to update and next chapter will be longer see first i had to go film a seane that took 3 weeks in queenslad then oh buy the way i live in sydney australia then when i got back we went on holiday so yea now i have to thank well this persons called ewmon218 on youtube and this person fixed all my mess ups my crap spelling ok hope ya like this chapter cya next one 


	2. Chapter 4 Old Memorys & Thunder Storms

last time:

dan was about to ask runo why she was acting like she was when all a suden dans mother and father came into the room with bagage "um mum dad whats with the luggage?" "oh well me and your father are going on holidays, oh runo i have you're kimono for the sakura festival ready" "um ok said" runo "um hello back to me" said dan, "did you forget you have a guest staying with you or the fact that you have a son what are you just gonna leave me behind?" "well of course daniel" said dan's dad, "ok we're going on holiday, you have to take care of runo."

I dont belive this they actually left me alone with ''hey dan your parents left food in the oven for later'' her i cant belive my parents they are the worst parents in the history of parents im ok with them leaving i dont mind becuase there such sweet and thoughtfull people said runo oh yea so thoughtfull said dan sarcasticly but runo had already left to her room she was still upset with what dan had said to her the oher night and still refused to see him

(WITH DAN)

Why is she acting like this? I geuss i was right about her, shes just like all the other idols but why do i feel so hot in my chest?

(with runo)

i hate this! i hate acting like this, and for some reason it makes me wanna cry when i act like this in front of dan. why....?

(HALF AN HOUR LATER)

Hmm, im getting a little hungry. maybe i should go down-runo didnt finish her train of thought (now guys, ive decided to make runo like haruhi from ouran if youve seen ouran haruhi is terified of thunder now back to our story) she just fell to the floor shaking and covering her ears, and if that wasnt bad enough the lights went out.

...10 Years Ago.  
a little runo was playing out side of her house in tokyo when all of a sudden it started to rain an she started running in the rain she stopped spinning when she heard her mothers voice say "runo honey please come inside! You'll catch a cold"  
runo looked at the sky and saw a flash of lightning, got a teriffied look on her face, and ran to her mother once they got into the house the lightning had gotten worse and turned to loud thunder "mama, im scared" said runo, sitting in her mothers lap and clinging to her while crying, "its alright runo", said runo's mother, "but im scared!" said runo, its alright runo, ill always be here to hold you when your afraid so please stop crying....."

BANG A loud crash of thunder brought runo back from her memory, slowly runo got up and made her way to the stairs but as she made her way there all the while shaking from fear a loud crash made her fall down the stairs but she felt no impact, she was lying on something. she got up and saw it was dan "hey what the hell runo why'd you fall on?"- he stoped becuase he could see from the tourch he brought that she was very shooken up "hey, ah whats?"- just then another lound crash came and runo jumped into dans arms dan was in shock and he felt kinda akward that a girl was holding him so tight "um, ah, runo could you maybe let"- but before dan could finish he saw runos face in utter complete shock like she just saw a dead body and she was mumbling somthing dan just couldnt make out all he heard was "don't", runo just keept repeating it "don't...." "don't......" "don't......" "don't what runo?" asked dan, "dont let me go!" she finally screamed. dan wasn't sure wat to do so he took runo up to his room and sat her down on his bed

(IN DANS ROOM)

"runo, are you scared of lightning? asked dan, runo slowly lifted her head towards dan and said "yes" while sulking "why?" said dan "because it brings back memories of my mother, dan" "yea" ,said dan as he was brought out of his dase, "im sorry for ignoring you" "yeah, mind explaning?", asked runo, "well what you said to me the other night" then dan remembered what he had said besides "i hate you!". Ever since they had got to dans room he had been holding a shaking runo then he let his hand drop and let go of runo. he remembered what he had said and couldn't believe how he was feeling, there was a sharp pain in his cheast "um dan its alright, you know." dan looked at her then like on que, more lightning struck, and runo jumped and hugged dan, while crying. dan was in shock, yet kinda happy. dan runo said talking into dans shirt "yea, can i sleep in your room tonight, please? dan was sunburnt red and was so thankful the lights were out "alright" he said akwardly runo left next door and got changed in her baby blue silk night gown. dan decided hed sleep with his shirt on and not just in his boxers like he usually does but before he could change his shirt "im coming in" said runo the lights were still off so she couldn't see anything she found dans bed and lay in it "well, are you coming? "ah yea, ill be back, just gotta brush my teeth, ok?" when dan came back he had a candle with him and saw a sleeping runo he was in another daze she was more than cute, more than pretty, she was absolutely beautiful. he couldnt take it he knew it he was in love with her he kissed her on the cheek and lay next to her and all or a suden he heared her say "mother, please. no, don't leave me mother" and she would cringe in her sleep but eventually she calmed down and they both fell asleep.

-  
ok well thats all i can muster up sorry it took so long to update ill try to be faster on the next chapter and sorry this is so short ill try and make next chapter longer 


End file.
